


Smile

by Siren_Of_Old



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I've been here for like a solid year, M/M, Social Media, and i still don't know how to tag, and my awkward writing, god bless, help me jesus, just realized i spelled awkward wrong but i ain't gonna go back to fix it, media ignorant Otabek, my awkard children, my children tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9391448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Of_Old/pseuds/Siren_Of_Old
Summary: Yuri and Otabek take a lot of selfies together. Nothing new for the blond Russian, but there's something new about the photos that might make him take pause.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fight me over Otayuri

Yuri Plisetsky was a normal teenage boy.

Yeah, minus the skating career and his affinity for cats, he was. He still practically lived on social media and always had his phone with him.

Which was what confused him so much when he learned that Otabek Altin lacked any type of social media.

“Not even an Insta?” Yuri found himself shrieking one day, his phone clutched in his hand as he stared at his best friend in disbelief. Otabek’s eyebrows drew together in a furrow.

“What the hell is an Insta?” Otabek asked in a murmur, watching as the blond man stared in utter shock. Yuri held his hand out, fingers twitching. “What, Yura?”

“Give me your phone.” He demanded. “I’m downloading Instagram and Snapchat and _you_ are learning how to use them.”

Otabek handed his phone over, watching as pale fingers typed in his passcode with ease. “But, Yuratchka, I don’t have any use for social media.”

Yuri glanced up from the phone screen with a glare. “You do if you wanna keep in better touch with me, Beka.”

Otabek felt the tips of his ears grow hot with happiness. “Whatever you say, Yura.”

 

* * *

 

 

Teaching Otabek how to use Instagram had been a breeze. He understood the logistics and quickly built a profile out of pictures of nature, food and the occasional cat that he’d tag Yuri in.

Teaching Otabek how to use Snapchat had been a bit of a disaster to begin with, to be honest. For at least a solid week, Otabek had sent him blurry videos, and his story had been a mess until Yuri had gotten his hands on his phone to help him better understand things.

Whenever the two men were together, all Yuri did was take selfies and tag Otabek in them, or put them up in his Snapchat story. He thought nothing of it. He loved taking pictures of Otabek, even if they did seem silly at times; like that time the two of them had bought their own hats and worn them, Yuri’s cat ears wilting as he glared up at Otabek’s bear hat.

He didn’t think anything of it until he was Skyping with Yuuri and Victor.

“Oh! Yurio!” Victor cried out in the middle of their conversation as Yuri leaned his head against the palm of his hand, staring into the screen of his laptop with an expression of boredom. Yuuri tried to stifle his laughter when that expression bloomed into one of anger at the nickname. Victor ignored his cursing at him and moved on. “When did you and Otabek start dating?”

Yuri glared at the screen, his cheeks pinkening a bit at the suggestion. “What the hell do you mean, Old Man? We’re not dating.”

Victor stared at him through the screen, shock evident in his face. “What do _you_ mean, Yurio? Have you _seen_ your Snapchat?”

“Or your Instagram?” Yuuri threw in, pushing his glasses up his nose. Yuri glared at him too before settling his gaze back on Victor.

“What do you _mean_?” Yuri hissed, his eyebrows furrowed in anger. The two men on the opposite side of the screen exchanged a look before Yuuri took a breath.

“Yuri, have you seen the way Otabek looks at you?”

Yuri stared at them in utter confusion and frustration. “I don’t understand.”

“Just check through your pictures and pay attention to Otabek,” Yuuri advised, reaching forward towards his keyboard.

“And don’t kill us when you figure it out,” Victor chimed in, just before Yuuri cut the call off. Yuri sat there for what felt like ages before he pulled out his phone, opening the Snapchat app.

The last few pictures that he’d taken of he and Otabek were at the tail end of his story, nearly gone from existence. He flipped through the few that he had on the app, noticing that they were just normal pictures.

Except the last one.

In the very last one, Otabek and Yuri had been together in Kazakhstan, in one of Otabek’s favorite tea shops. The picture was of them near the window of the shop, their cups raised in front of their faces. Yuri stared at the camera with an expression of mock posh-ness, his lips pursed. But, Otabek’s eyes weren’t on the camera. They were trained on Yuri’s face, a small smile on his face as he held his tea in front of him.

Yuri felt his cheeks redden as he realized why the Old Man and Piggy had thought that he and Otabek were dating. But, seriously, not all of his selfies with Otabek were like that.

Right?

Fingers shaking just a little bit, he left Snapchat and opened his gallery, going straight for his camera folder. He had to scroll for a bit, but eventually he came to the selfies he’d taken when they were last together in Kazakhstan.

Out of all of the ones on his phone, there are a couple where Otabek isn’t even paying attention, talking and looking at his own phone or eating something beside Yuri. But, the rest. There are the rest, where Yuri is smirking at the camera and Otabek’s dark eyes are fixated on Yuri himself instead of the camera. Yuri making a weird face at the camera, counting on Otabek to be making one too, only he’s not. Otabek’s staring at him with a smile, his eyes alight with laughter.

Yuri making a kissy face at the camera while holding up an unopened condom that he’d found in Otabek’s room. Even with this one, Otabek was looking at him, his cheeks a dusty rose with embarrassment.

Yuri locked his phone and threw it across his room, covering his burning face with his hands.

Why was Otabek staring at him in all of his pictures?

Did he _like_ him?

The thought made Yuri gasp in before letting out a slightly disbelieving laugh. There was no way someone like Otabek- someone so handsome and nice and just plain _good_ \- could possibly like someone like him. He was snarky, and rude to everyone. He couldn’t handle emotions well and blew up when things didn’t go his way.

Did he like Otabek like that?

Groaning, he left his desk to throw himself down on his bed, satisfied by the answering groan that his bedsprings gave. He rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling.

He had a lot of thinking to do.

 

* * *

 

 

So what if he had a crush on Otabek Altin? He started it with those dumb looks and the photographic evidence stored on his phone.

Otabek was scheduled to show up on Yuri’s doorstep sometime that day, months after Yuri’s first initial freak out, and Yuri wanted to both scream with fear and jump for joy. The nerves made his stomach clench and knot as he watched the clock turn.

He practically jolted out of his skin when he heard the knock sound on the door.

He bolted from his room, intercepting his grandfather as the man entered the hall, most likely intent on opening the door. Yuri reached it first, throwing it open to stare up at the tall, dark skinned man in front of him. With a tiny shout, he threw himself onto Otabek.

He caught him by the thighs, hitching him up to hold him tight to his chest. Yuri stuck his head in the crook of Otabek’s neck and grinned. “Hi, Beka.”

“Hi, Yura.” The other man laughed, his chest rumbling with the sound of it.

“Yuratchka,” Nikolai Plisetsky scolded from the doorway. “Is that any way to greet a guest? Bring the young man inside. Let him get comfy.”

Yuri felt his face heat up a bit and he inched his way off of Otabek. The Kazakh man laughed, running a hand through his hair, reaching down to pick up his dropped duffle bag up off the ground. Yuri stepped away from him, gesturing for him to follow him. He led him through the house, showing him where everything was, before dragging him away to his bedroom.

“I’m sorry, but you’ll have to share with me. We only have Grandfather’s bedroom and mine, or the couch, but I’m sure that you’d rather be comfortable.” Yuri rambled, sitting down on his bed and fidgeting with the bedspread as Otabek placed his duffle down by Yuri’s nightstand. “I can try to find a cot if you want, but I’m not sure where Grandfather put it after our last camping trip and it’s probably buried in the attic, to be honest and-”

“Yura,” Otabek cut in gently, his voice soft. Yuri twitched, his gaze snapping up to meet Otabek’s. He felt his cheeks pinken again and he felt like a dunce. “Are you okay?”

“Do you like me?” He blurted out, before nearly smacking himself in the face with his own fist. Otabek stared at him for a few moments before sitting down next to him on his bed.

“I do,” Otabek said after a couple of minutes, his eyes boring into Yuri’s. Yuri felt his breath catch in his throat as he stared back, face heated. “I do like you, Yuratchka. What brought this on?”

Yuri cleared his throat, rubbing a hand over his neck. “Victor and Yuuri thought we were dating because of how you look at me in our selfies.”

“Ah.” He watched as Otabek’s dark cheeks reddened. “I outed myself, didn’t I?”

Yuri nodded, his eyes wide. “You really like me like that?”

“Like what?”

“Like a- like a boyfriend?”

Otabek smiled at Yuri, his eyes full of some type of emotion. Yuri thought it might be wariness. “Yes, Yuri. I like you like a boyfriend.”

Yuri let out a long breath that he hadn’t been aware that he was holding in. “I like you like a boyfriend too, Beka.”

 

* * *

 

 

The newest picture on both Yuri and Otabek’s Snapchat was a selfie of them in the early morning light of Russia, lying together in Yuri’s bed. Yuri captioned his #bestwaytowakeup. Otabek just captioned his with a red heart.

Victor and Yuuri were the first two to like both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos as you please!


End file.
